Lukisan
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Pasangan muda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli sebuah rumah yang dulunya milik pelukis terkenal. Semenjak menempati rumah tersebut, Sungmin kerap kali mengalami kejadian aneh yang membuatnya takut, terutama jika mengenai lukisan pemilik rumah terdahulu. Misteri apa yang ada dibalik rumah dan lukisan itu ? KyuMin dan KiHae couple ..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lukisan

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KyuMin, KiHae, YeWook

Rating : T

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, mystery, drama

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Pasangan muda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli sebuah rumah yang dulunya milik pelukis terkenal. Semenjak menempati rumah tersebut, Sungmin kerap kali mengalami kejadian aneh yang membuatnya takut, terutama jika mengenai lukisan pemilik rumah terdahulu. Misteri apa yang ada dibalik rumah dan lukisan itu ?

Warning : gender switch, cerita pasaran, OOC ..

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..

Chapter 1

Seoul, 2012

'Sreeettt'

Pintu utama rumah mewah yang sudah lama tidak ditempati itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Empat orang manusia memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama rumah ini tidak ditempati hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung –Kim Jong Woon.

"Akupun tidak tahu pasti, tapi kata penduduk yang lebih dahulu tinggal di komplek ini sebelum aku mengatakan sudah sekitar delapan tahun Kyu-ah." Jelas Yesung yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan tentang rumah ini hyung!" pinta Kyuhyun sembari melihat-lihat keadaan rumah itu.

"Rumah ini dulunya pemilik pelukis terkenal bernama Kim Kibum, ia dan istrinya menghilang, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka hingga kini. Setelah dibiarkan lama kosong, akhirnya kerabat Kibum-sshi memutuskan untuk menjual rumah ini, dan kalian yang membelinya." Jelas Yesung lagi panjang lebar.

"Kau yakin ingin membeli rumah ini Kyu ?" tanya Yesung serius.

Kyuhyun menyernyit, "tentu saja!" jawabnya pasti.

'sreeet'

Istri Kyuhyun –Sungmin dan Ryeowook –istri Yesung menyibak kain putih yang menutupi segala perabotan di rumah itu. Secara tidak sengaja, Sungmin menemukan sebuah lukisan yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

"Cantik." Gumam Sungmin tidak sadar masih mengamati –mengagumi lukisan tersebut yang tidak sengaja didengar oleh Ryeowook yang membelakanginya.

"Namanya Kim Donghae, ia adalah istri dari pemilik rumah terdahulu." Jelas Ryeowook ikut mengamati lukisan yang dipegang Sungmin.

"Oh .. " jawab Sungmin singkat memandang Ryeowook sekilas dan kembali memandang lukisan tersebut. Ryeowook kembali menyibakkan kain putih yang menutupi perabotan.

"Apa kau masih menginginkah rumah ini sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, Sungmin menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, ia masih mengamati lukisan yang tadi ia temukan.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung penuh kemenangan, Yesung menghela nafas.

"Aaakkkkhh .. " pekik Sungmin menghempaskan lukisan tadi ke lantai, ia memandang horror dengan nafas terengah-engah pada lukisan itu.

Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan teriakan wanita itu dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajah Sungmin yang memucat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lu..lukisan itu.." jawab Sungmin terbata sembari menunjuk lukisan yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ada apa dengan lukisan itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun ikut memandang lukisan itu.

"Menangis." lirih Sungmin tapi masih dapat didengar oleh tiga orang lain yang tentu terkejut akan penuturan Sungmin.

Ryeowook kemudian memungut lukisan itu, mengamatinya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Mungkin karena lukisan ini sudah usang, berdebu dan banyak bagiannya sudah robek, Sungmin eonnie jadi salah lihat." Tutur Ryeowook mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung.

"Iya benar juga, kau pasti salah lihat Sungmin-ah!" Yesung mengiyakan perkataan istrinya setelah ikut mengamati lukisan itu.

'Tapi,, aku benar-benar melihatnya tadi!' pekik Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang Sungmin lagi, "Kurasa kau terlalu lelah sayang, lebih baik kau beristirahat!" ujar Kyuhyun lembut kemudian mendekap istrinya yang masih syok, kemudian ia melihat sekilas pada lukisan yang telah diletakkan oleh Ryeowook ke sofa.

'Tak ada apa-apa!' Kyuhyun membatin.

Keesokan harinya …

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Sungmin yang kembali berkutat dengan lukisan yang membuat istrinya menjerit kemarin.

"Kau sedang apa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia kembali memandang lukisan yang keadaannya terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki lukisan ini Kyu-ah!" jawab Sungmin, ia kini memandang puas pada hasil karyanya.

Kyuhyun mengamati dan ikut memegang sisi lukisan itu, dapat dilihatnya bagian robek pada lukisan itu telah dijahit dengan rapi, noda dan debu yang menempel pun sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "kerjamu bagus sayang! Nah, aku pergi dulu untuk mengurus pembelian rumah ini." Seru Kyuhyun memandang wajah istrinya yang tidak kalah cantik dari lukisan dihadapannya.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan imutnya, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat.

"Morning kiss-ku." Jelas Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin bertanya.

Ia kemudian berlari keluar rumah sebelum istrinya itu menjitak kepalanya.

"Ada-ada saja!" gumam Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa dengan kelakuan suami yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Sungmin kemudian memajang lukisan itu di ruang tengah, bersebelahan dengan photo pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang dilangsungkan beberapa minggu lalu. Awalnya photo yang terpajang di tempat photo KyuMin adaah photo pernikahan pemilik terdahulu –Kim Kibum dan Kim Donghae.

Sungmin kemudian pergi ke dapur dengan bersenandung kecil. Tanpa disadarinya, lukisan yang ia pajang kembali menitikkan cairan bening dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Malam harinya …

12.09 pm

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, ia nyalakan lampu untuk menerangi ruang tengah yang terlihat remang-remang. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, ia menuangkan air dari dalam dispenser ke dalam gelas yang dipegangnya.

Ia meminum minumannya sembari melihat-lihat keadaan dapur.

Setelah rasa hausnya hilang, Sungmin kembali menuju kamarnya.

Cklek

Lampu tiba-tiba padam saat ia tengah melewati ruang tengah. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara rintihan tangis seorang wanita. Rasa takut menyelimuti Sungmin saat ini, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tolooong.." lambat laun rintihan tersebut berubah menjadi suara minta tolong yang terdengar begitu lirih yang justru membuat Sungmin semakin takut.

Bluuusssh

Sungmin berbalik ke belakang ketika ia merasa seseorang –atau mungkin sesuatu- melintas dibelakangnya dengan sangat cepat. Kini ia berhadapan dengan lukisan yang ia pajang tadi pagi, entah hanya perasaannya atau memang lukisan itu berkali lipat terlihat menyeramkan saat ini ?

Suara isakan kembali terdengar, Sungmin mempertajam pendengarannya mencari dimana kiranya tangisan itu berasal.

Ia terus berjalan hingga nafasnya seolah tercekat ketika ia menyadari suara menyeramkan tersebut berasal dari lukisan yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya.

"Tolong akuuu hiks.. hiks.. .."

"Aaakkkkkhhh" pekiknya sembari menutup kedua telinganya rapat dengan tangan, ia seolah tidak dapat bergerak, untungnya masih dapat berteriak, setidaknya itu dapat membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan yang ia tahu suara Sungmin, ia menoleh ke kiri dimana seharusnya sang istri masih terlelap disampingnya. Tapi nihil, dengan cepat ia menghampiri pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menyalakan saklar lampu untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Minnie, kau kenapa sayang ? kenapa menangis ?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas sembari mendekapnya. Ia terkejut mendapati sang istri yang terduduk, menangis histeris seraya menutup rapat kedua mata dan di telinganya, serta berada di depan photo pernikahan mereka dan lukisan yang kemarin juga membuat istrinya berteriak.

Sungmin balas mendekap suaminya dengan erat dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku takut Kyu! Hiks..hiks.." adunya menyembunyikan kepala di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Ssstt,, tenanglah! Aku disini dan disampingmu sayang!" Kyuhyun menghujani pucuk kepala Sungmin bermaksud menenangkan wanita yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang lukisan didepannya, kali ini ia memandangnya tajam.

'Lukisan itu harus kusingkirkan besok!' batinnya mantap.

Keesokan harinya ..

Sebelum Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun mengambil lukisan cantik namun menyeramkan –menurut Sungmin. Ia kembali memandang lukisan itu, ia akui siapapun yang melukisnya pasti sangat berbakat.

Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah cantik dalam lukisan itu dengan jemarinya dengan lembut, wanita dalam lukisan itu memiliki rambut coklat brunette, warna mata yang kelam dan cantik, pipi yang putih merona, serta bibir yang merah.

"Seperti .. darah ?" gumam Kyuhyun menyadari warna bibir pada lukisan itu.

Kyuhyun teringat tujuan awalnya yaitu menyingkirkan atau lebih tepatnya membakar lukisan itu, bermaksud agar Sungmin tidak ketakutan lagi dikarenakan lukisan itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil korek api dan membawa lukisan itu ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Ces

Api kecil menyala, Kyuhyun menatap sekilas lukisan yang dipegangnya.

Namun ia terkejut ketika lukisan yang nyaris saja dibakar oleh api yang menyala dari korek api itu direbut seseorang. Kyuhyun semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang merebut lukisan dari tangannya adalah Sungmin. Rasanya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Sungmin memeriksa keadaan lukisan itu dengan waja cemas.

"Mi..Minnie, kau sudah bangun sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata, ia merasa bergidik sekarang.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tajam, membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"Jangan mengganggu lukisanku lagi!" desisnya berbahaya.

Kyuhyun syok mendengarnya, Sungmin kemudian berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah membawa lukisan itu.

"Minnie,, mengancamku ? karena lukisan itu ?" gumamnya tidak percaya, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengancam Kyuhyun berbahaya seperti tadi.

TBC

Bagaimana dengan chapter satu ?

Chap ini fokus pada KyuMin, deskripsi tentang KiHae sdikit keluar di chap ini.

Bukannya selesaikan tiga ff yang masih TBC malah nambah hutang lagi, hehe.

Dapatkah feel misterinya ?

Apa ini termasuk genre horror ? sebenarnya author ini penakut, ngerasa seram sendiri waktu bikin ini. Awalnya mau masukin genre horror. Tapi gak jadi, yang ada entar Cuma author yang bilang seram, jadinya misteri deh.

Dari pertama kali bikin ff sampai sekarang,, author paling susah tentuin judul…

Hampir semua judul ff author itu asal-asalan,, kecuali option (( gak tau tiba-tiba kepikiran kata itu ))

Karena gak ketemu judul yang pas, terpaksa ff ini judulnya "Lukisan" ..

Review please ..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lukisan

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KyuMin, KiHae, YeWook

Rating : T

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, mystery, drama

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Pasangan muda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli sebuah rumah yang dulunya milik pelukis terkenal. Semenjak menempati rumah tersebut, Sungmin kerap kali mengalami kejadian aneh yang membuatnya takut, terutama jika mengenai lukisan pemilik rumah terdahulu. Misteri apa yang ada dibalik rumah dan lukisan itu ?

Warning : gender switch, cerita pasaran, OOC ..

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..

Sebelumnya …

_Ces_

_Api kecil menyala, Kyuhyun menatap sekilas lukisan yang dipegangnya._

_Namun ia terkejut ketika lukisan yang nyaris saja dibakar oleh api yang menyala dari korek api itu direbut seseorang. Kyuhyun semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang merebut lukisan dari tangannya adalah Sungmin. Rasanya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya._

_Sungmin memeriksa keadaan lukisan itu dengan wajah cemas._

"_Mi..Minnie, kau sudah bangun sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata, ia merasa bergidik sekarang._

_Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tajam, membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah._

"_Jangan mengganggu lukisanku lagi!" desisnya berbahaya._

_Kyuhyun syok mendengarnya, Sungmin kemudian berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah membawa lukisan itu._

"_Minnie,, mengancamku ? karena lukisan itu ?" gumamnya tidak percaya, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengancam Kyuhyun berbahaya seperti tadi._

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya.

"Kenapa berdiam diri saja Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Ah iya." Jawab Kyuhyun agak canggung.

Perlahan ia menghampiri sang istri dengan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sungmin meletakkan piring yang sudah terisi makanan mereka dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." Seru Kyuhyun setelah sarapannya telah di depannya.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang, sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang tampak tidak menyadari gelagat aneh sang suami.

"Minnie, maaf soal lukisan tadi." seru Kyuhyun di sela sarapan mereka.

"Tidak apa, asal jangan diulangi." Jawab Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sudah tidak marah lagi dan tidak ada tatapan tajam lagi darinya.

"Tapi kau tadi marah padaku Minnie-ah!" Rajuk Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo,, aegyo-mu mengerikan Kyu-ah!" seru Sungmin menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyayangi lukisan itu Minnie-ah ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi terhibur dengan gurauan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya merasa sayang jika lukisan itu dimusnahkan Kyu-ah! Lukisan itu terlalu bagus untuk di bakar, aku tertarik pada lukisan itu saat pertama kali melihatnya sayang." Jawab Sungmin yang hanya di jawab anggukan mengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali berjalan dengan riang keluar dari rumahnya, tapi ketika melihat lukisan yang berada di ruang tengah ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghampiri lukisan itu. Dipandanginya lukisan itu dengan seksama, "siapa yang melukismu eoh ? kenapa kau begitu cantik ? kemana kau menghilang ?" tanyanya beruntun pada lukisan di depannya dengan meletakkan tangan di dagu.

"Aku juga ingin dilukis sepertimu!" serunya lagi dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

Di suatu tempat ..

Tampak seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia tiga puluhan tengah sibuk menyapukan kuas pada kanvas di depannya.

"Kenapa hasilnya tidak seperti dulu ?" ia berdecak pelan. Kemudian karena putus asa ia ambil kanvas itu dengan pandangan frustasi dan dilemparkannya kanvas itu ke sampingnya.

"Arrrgghtt, kenapa tidak bisa ? kenapa hasilnya sangat berbeda ?" ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Donghae-ya kenapa begitu sulit melukismu lagi ? aku merindukanmu! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu walau hanya melalui lukisanmu." Ia menghela nafas kecewa.

Flashback

Delapan tahun yang lalu …

Tampak sepasang suami istri yang berada di halaman rumah mewah mereka. Bila dilihat dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang, dapat disimpulkan bahwa sang suami sedang melukis sang istri yang terduduk di sebuah batu dengan latar belakang pohon cemara.

"Kenapa susah sekali ?" gumam Kibum –sang suami.

"Ada apa Kibummie ?" tanya Donghae dengan raut cemas.

"Aku bingung dengan warna bibir yang cocok dan sesuai denganmu sayang." Jawab sang suami.

"Gunakan saja warna merah sayang." Sahut Donghae geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, kenapa suaminya yang merupakan seorang pelukis terkenal harus repot dengan pemilihan warna bibirnya ? tinggal memilih warna merah hati atau merah muda saja beres kan ?

Tapi Kibum menggeleng, "Lukisanmu ini harus sempurna sayang! Aku masih mencari perpaduan warna yang pas untuk bibir indahmu itu!" seru Kibum kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae.

Donghae kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dengan kesal untuk menghampiri Kibum.

"Lukisan ini sudah bagus sayang! Aku menyukai karyamu." Puji Donghae tersenyum, tapi Kibum menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa ? karena warna bibir lagi ? aku bosan mendengarnya!" rajuk Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kibum.

Kibum kemudian memeluk pinggangnya, "Kau tahu ? aku merasa lukisanku lebih cantik dari wajahku yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Donghae memeluk leher suaminya.

"Tidak seperti itu, kecantikan lukisan itu tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya sayang!" sahut Kibum menciumi aroma Donghae yang sangat disukainya.

"Gombal!" sungut Donghae memukul bahu Kibum pelan setelahnya berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Haha, lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu dan jangan bergerak! Aku ingin melanjutkan lukisanku." Perintah Kibum namun Donghae malah melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya.

"Hei.. hei .. tunggu aku Donghae-ya!" seru Kibum tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Donghae yang terus melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Kibum menghela nafas, ia kemudian membereskan alat-alat lukisnya dan mengikuti langkah istrinya.

Flashback end

"Kenapa aku meninggalkan lukisan itu eoh ? bodoh kau Kim Kibum!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan rumahku sekarang ya ?" gumamnya lagi.

"Pasti lukisan itu sudah dimakan rayap!" gumamnya lagi lalu menghela nafas kecewa kemudian memandang sekilas pada kanvas yang ia lempar tadi dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu …

Eunhyuk terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang merupakan Sungmin tengah menyiram bunga di rumah Donghae ketika ia melewati rumah tersebut dengan mobilnya.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan dari luar pagar ia memperhatikan wanita itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Bukan Donghae!" gumamnya setelah yakin wanita itu bukan yang ia cari.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, mengingat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Donghae dan Kibum delapan tahun yang lalu di dalam rumah Kibum dan Donghae yang sekarang telah menjadi rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ini sudah tahun ke delapan kau dan suamimu menghilang Donghae-ah! Kalian sebenarnya kemana ? rumah kalian pun dibiarkan begitu saja. Apa keluarganya Kibum sudah menjual rumah ini pada wanita itu ya ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada diri sendiri.

"Apa Kibum masih marah padaku karena waktu itu ?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa. Eunhyuk pun kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat beberapa pohon cemara yang tumbuh subur di pekarangan samping rumahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Sungmin merasa ia mempunyai kenangan dengan pohon cemara itu.

"Aneh! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah ke rumah ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa aku merasa aku memiliki ikatan dengan rumah ini ya ? bahkan dengan pohon cemara itu juga!" sungutnya kemudian kembali memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei … "

Deg

'Suara itu lagi ?' batin Sungmin, ia meraba dada kirinya, berdebar. Ia menguatkan hatinya, perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali memandang halaman luas rumahnya itu.

"Disini … "

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dengan takut, ia seperti mendapat bisikan entah dari siapa. Ia semakin bergidik saja dengan semilir angin yang membuatnya merasakan dingin di tubuhnya.

Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri seraya menggosok-gosokkannya bermaksud agar lengannya terasa lebih hangat, ia perlahan mendekati pohon cemara yang sempat ia pandangi tadi.

"Untuk apa aku kesini ?" gumam Sungmin setelah berada di dekat pohon cemara tersebut.

Matanya kemudian menatap sebuah batu yang cukup besar, ia seperti tidak asing dengan batu itu.

Entah karena apa, Sungmin berjalan menghampiri batu tersebut kemudian mendudukinya.

Ia memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ketika ia membuka mata ia terkejut melihat seseorang berada di depannya.

Sungmin memandang bingung pada laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang melukis, bukankah tadi ia sendirian ?

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

"Sayang, jangan menoleh-nolehkan kepalamu begitu! Aku kan jadi susah untuk melukisnya." Seru pria itu kemudian tersenyum.

Sungmin semakin terkejut saja, ditambah dengan panggilan mesra dari lelaki asing tersebut, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali, begitu ia membuka ia kembali terkejut karena ia hanya sendiri di tempat itu, tak ada lelaki asing tersebut. Sungmin berdiri, ia kembali memandang pohon cemara dan batu tersebut bergantian.

Pluk

Sungmin terkejut bukan main akibat tangan yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya, ia melirik takut dengan tangan pucat yang kini bertengger dengan nyaman di bahunya.

"Minne sedang apa disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyu-ah!" sungut Sungmin menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berpacu.

"Benarkah ? kukira kau sudah tuli! Sedari tadi kupanggil tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengar." Sungut Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkaan kepalanya.

"Apa ? maaf aku sama sekali tidak mendengar sayang." Sahut Sungmin, iapun bingung jika Kyuhyun memanggilnya tadi, padahal ia tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jadi sedang apa kau disini hhm ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di batu yang sempat menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya akan aksi Kyuhyun, "Jangan mendudukinya!" desisnya.

"Ke..kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun takut dengan nada bicara istrinya seperti tadi pagi saat ia hendak membakar lukisan, dengan cepat ia berdiri.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, "tidak ada, ayo masuk!" seru Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya.

'Aneh sekali! Ada apa dengannya ?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati memperhatikan sang istri yang terus menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

TBC

Gak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi author rangkum aja ya balasannya

utama ?

Pair utama KyuMin, disusul KiHae dengan pair kedua …

Awalnya mau KiHae tapi feelnya kayanya lebih masuk di KyuMin untuk pasangan yang menempati rumah yang jadi latar di masa depan.

Sebenarnya KyuMin dan KiHae adalah kunci dari ff ini. Tapi karena KyuMin sepertinya lebih banyak momentnya, jadi main pairnya kyumin. Kyumin juga lagi merajalela di Indonesia menurutku.

Sepertinya cerita sudah bisa ditebak …

cerita dengan film horror INA yang ada patung dan lain sebagainya ?

Untuk kemiripan cerita dengan film INA, memang satu ide dengan Rumah Pondok Indah untuk chap satu.

Tapi ada bedanya lah, dan endingnya pun aku lupa dengan film Rumah Pondok Indah.

Apakah chap dua ini masih sama dengan Rumah Pondok Indah atau film lain mungkin ?

Untuk kelanjutan Love and Tears,, belum tau #plaak

Adakah yang mau minta sekuel Cinta Terlarang ? untuk membahas nasib Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tidak jelas saat Cinta Terlarang END.

Kalau KiHae kan jelas tragis akhirnya (( gak tega sih sebenarnya )), Hangeng pun sudah merelakan Hae dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sapu tangan Hae ke sungai Han.

Review please …


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lukisan

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KyuMin, KiHae, YeWook

Rating : T

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, mystery, drama

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Pasangan muda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli sebuah rumah yang dulunya milik pelukis terkenal. Semenjak menempati rumah tersebut, Sungmin kerap kali mengalami kejadian aneh yang membuatnya takut, terutama jika mengenai lukisan pemilik rumah terdahulu. Misteri apa yang ada dibalik rumah dan lukisan itu ?

Warning : gender switch, cerita pasaran, OOC ..

.

.

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..

.

Sebelumnya …

.

.

.

"_Jadi sedang apa kau disini hhm ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di batu yang sempat menarik perhatian Sungmin._

_Sungmin membulatkan matanya akan aksi Kyuhyun, "Jangan mendudukinya!" desisnya._

"_Ke..kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun takut dengan nada bicara istrinya seperti tadi pagi saat ia hendak membakar lukisan, dengan cepat ia berdiri._

_Sungmin menutup mulutnya, "tidak ada, ayo masuk!" seru Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya._

'_Aneh sekali! Ada apa dengannya ?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati memperhatikan sang istri yang terus menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia menghadap cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan setengah badan dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan diriku ? rumah ini, lukisan, pohon cemara bahkan batu pun terasa tidak asing! Aku yakin tidak pernah ke daerah sini sebelumnya." Gumamnya pada bayangannya sendiri. Sungmin kemudian membasuh wajahnya di kran westafel.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang dan ia menahan nafas ketika bayangannya perlahan berubah menjadi sosok lain, bukan dirinya. Sungmin semakin memegang sisi westafel erat begitu sosok itu sempurna berada di hadapannya, juga dengan pandangan lekat padanya.

"Kim Donghae." Gumam Sungmin mengenali sosok tersebut, ia kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sungmin memberanikan diri setelah beberapa saat hening, membalas tatapan lekat sosok misterius dihadapannya, sosok itu –Donghae tersenyum manis namun sanggup membuat jantung Sungmin semakin berpacu cepat melihatnya.

Donghae menggumam. "Apa ?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti gumaman Donghae. Donghae menyerigai.

Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Donghae melangkah mundur hingga sampai di pintu, ia dengan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada kamarnya. Bayangan Donghae perlahan menghilang dengan seringai yang menurut Sungmin lebih menyeramkan dari seringai Kyuhyun yang masih terkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

"Aaaaa.." seru Sungmin kaget mendapati Kyuhyun berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyu!" hardik Sungmin dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu ?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas tanpa mengindahkan hardikan Sungmin.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, ia memijit keningnya. "Kau kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekap istrinya yang terlihat kalut saat ini.

"Aku takut!" gumam Sungmin dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun hat-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang di luar saja sayang?" saran Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri eoh?" pinta Sungmin tersenyum tipis

"Baiklah." Setuju Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, sebelum beranjak dari kamarnya ia mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

.

.

"Huuffhh…" Sungmin menghela nafas lelah setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mereka.

Pandangannya menerawang, pikirannya kembali ke masa sebelumnya dimana secara misterius ia melihat seorang lelaki dihadapannya, yang entah mengapa Sungmin seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Lelaki itu seorang pelukis, sepertinya." Gumam Sungmin.

"Eh? Pelukis? Kim Kibum juga pelukis." Ia ingin memastikan semuanya, untuk itu ia melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju gudang.

.

.

"Dimana Kyuhyun menaruhnya ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri melihat-lihat isi gudang.

"Ah ini dia!" pekiknya senang, ia kemudian menarik kain putih yang membungkus figura besar tersebut menampilkan photo pernikahan Kibum juga Donghae.

Sungmin mematung menatap photo tersebut dengan pandangan tidak dapat diartikan, "jadi memang benar dia, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumamnya pelan, setelahnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya, tak lupa ia sampirkan kembali kain putih pada photo tersebut. Setelah Sungmin menutup pintu gudang, kain itu kembali jatuh menampakkan sepasang pengantin yang terdapat dalam photo tersebut.

.

Restoran …

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Sungmin terlihat lebih relax sekarang.

"Enak ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, Sungmin mengangguk imut dengan senyum yang sama manisnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain …

Eunhyuk merapikan isi dalam lemarinya, sebuah photo terjatuh yang kemudian menarik perhatiannya. Dipungutnya photo itu kemudian di pandanginya dengan pandangan sedih.

.

Flashback …

Delapan tahun yang lalu …

Studio dance …

Terlihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedang menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama musik. Mereka melakukan break dance yang disaksikan dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

Prok … prok … prok …

Suara riuhan tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan tersebut mengakhiri iringan musik dan dance tersebut.

"Seperti itu, ararseo ?" tanya Eunhyuk memandangi satu persatu anak didiknya.

"Arra …" jawab mereka serempak.

"Oke, five, six, seven, eight,, mulai!" serunya lagi bersamaan dengan musik yang mengalun di ruangan dance tersebut.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan anak didiknya sekilas, ia kemudian menoleh pada Donghae yang kini meminum air mineral dengan punggung yang bersandar di dinding kaca ruangan mereka. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya, ia menghampiri Donghae dan ikut meminum air mineral di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin ingin bersama pelukis itu ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sibuk memperhatikan anak didik mereka yang sedang latihan.

Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk, ia tersenyum, "tentu saja!" jawabnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Kibum itu posesif dan sangat pencemburu eoh?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghae mendesah, "memang benar, tapi kami saling mencintai. Dengan dia yang melamarku, aku yakin rumah tangga kami akan bertahan Hyukkie." Jawab Donghae dengan pandangan menerawang.

'Kau baru setahun mengenalnya tapi kau sudah yakin menikah dengannya Donghae-ah! Sedangkan aku? Bertahun-tahun kita saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu, bukan tapi mencintaimu! Kau selalu menganggapku sahabat, bahkan saat aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, kau sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya! Akupun berniat melamarmu, bahkan lebih dulu dari Kibum. Tapi kau malah memberitahuku bahwa kau telah menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu.' Eunhyuk membatin.

Donghae merangkul bahu Eunhyuk, "karena kau sahabat terbaikku maka kau harus datang ke pernikahanku dengan Kibum dua minggu lagi!" seru Donghae kemudian tertawa, Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut.

.

.

Flashback end …

.

"Walaupun aku telah menikah dengan wanita lain, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu Hae-ya! Cinta pertamaku. Apa Kibum melarangmu untuk menemuiku Hae-ya ?" tanya Eunhyuk memandangi photo Donghae yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

Rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin …

08.00 pm

.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, menyesap wangi tubuh sang istri.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini sayang!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup leher istrinya.

Sungmin berbalik, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang begitu sayu padanya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu di setiap hariku!" seru Kyuhyun menyerigai.

Entah siapa yang memulai, jarak wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Jarak mereka terhapus dengan sebuah ciuman. Perlahan Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, menyesap bibir bawah dan atas itu bergantian. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesaknya.

Keduanya terpisah dengan nafas tersengal, Kyuhyun menyerigai lalu menggendong Sungmin yang terkejut.

"Kyuuu turunkan aku!" pekik Sungmin, Kyuhyun seakan menulikan telinganya melangkah menuju kamar tidur keduanya.

.

.

Di tempat lain …

Kibum kembali berkutat dengan kanvas, cat dan kuasnya untuk melukis wajah sang istri dengan berbekal memori yang ada di otaknya akan gambaran sang istri yang telah lebih dari delapan tahun tidak dijumpainya. Kibum memandang lukisan yang baru selesai sketsanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengamati karyanya.

"Masih berbeda!" sungutnya kesal.

.

.

Flashback …

Delapan tahun yang lalu …

.

Kibum kembali sibuk memperhatikan kanvas dan Donghae bergantian dengan tangannya yang sibuk menyapukan kuas pada kanvas di depannya. Sapuan terakhir dan selesai.

Kibum kembali memandangi lukisanya dan Donghae bergantian, bibir keduanya berbeda. Bibir Donghae yang merah merekah dan bibir lukisannya yang terlihat pucat.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sebuah cutter yang ada di dekat cat-catnya. Ia memandangi cutter, bibir Donghae dan bibir pada lukisan itu bergantian.

Ia tersenyum mendapat ide, diambilnya cutter tersebut dan disayatnya jari telunjuknya,

"Kibum apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Donghae panik melihat sang suami melukai jarinya sendiri. Kibum tersenyum lembut pada Donghae seolah mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.'

Ia kemudian menyapukan jarinya yang terluka pada bibir pucat di lukisannya. Ia tersenyum puas akan hasilnya, bibir semerah darah yang kini ada di lukisannya, mahakaryanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" sungut Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Toh hasilnya bagus, lihatlah!"

"Lukisan itu lebih cantik!" rajuk Donghae, Kibum tertawa mendengarnya.

Kibum kemudian menarik Donghae yang mulanya memeluk lehernya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Donghae melihat jari Kibum yang terluka, diraihnya jari itu lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya guna menghisap darah yang ada di jari itu, Kibum tersenyum melihatnya.

"Berhentilah menari dan berhenti menjadi pelatihnya!" perintah KIbum tegas dan peuh penekanan.

"Kau milikku sekarang! Hanya milikku! Kim Donghae hanya milik Kim Kibum!" serunya lagi kemudian memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Aku memang milikmu! Tapi kau kan tahu kalau menari adalah hobi dan pekerjaanku." Donghae mencoba memberi pengertian pada suami tercintanya ini.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Eunhyuk!" seru Kibum lagi masih menyamankan dirinya memeluk Donghae.

"Tentu saja kami dekat Kibum-ah! Kami kan partner, lagipula kami telah mengenal bahkan bersahabat lima tahun lamanya." Bela Donghae.

"Sahabat ? cih! Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sahabat! Dia menganggapmu sebagai wanita yang dicintainya, aku tahu itu!" sungut Kibum, Donghae mendesah lelah.

"Dengar! Aku milikmu, hanya milik seorang Kim Kibum! Tidak ada yang lain! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berpaling darimu!" seru Donghae mempertemukan matanya pada mata Kibum, memandangnya intens.

"Kami hanya bersahabat! Tidak lebih dari itu!" ucap Donghae mempertipis jaraknya dengan Kibum hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

.

Flashback end …

.

Kamar KyuMin …

.

"Aaaahh … " desah Sungmin yang menambah semangat Kyuhyun untuk 'mengerjai' tubuhnya.

"Kyuuhh akkuh mau … " racau Sungmin saat hendak mencapai klimaksnya entah yang keberapa.

"Bersama sayang!" jawab Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya sekilas, dan kembali pada kegiatannya di bawah tubuh istrinya.

"Aaaahhhh … " pekik keduanya bersamaan, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Sungmin dengan tersengal.

"Keluarkan milikmu dari tubuhku, aku ingin tidur." Pinta Sungmin lirih.

"Baiklah … " sahut Kyuhyun melaksanakan permintaan istrinya.

"Selamat tidur eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh polos istrinya dengan selimut.

"Hmm … " balas Sungmin, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang menandakan wanita itu telah tertidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dikecupnya pucuk kepala istrinya yang terasa basah keringat.

"Terima kasih." Serunya kemudian berbaring disamping sang istri dengan tangan yang ia sampirkan pada pinggang Sungmin, ia ikut memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

.

.

03.00 pm

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, "masih jam tiga pagi hoaahhm." Gumamnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Diusapnya rambut coklat ikal suaminya yang memberi kesan anak kecil pada diri suaminya. Ia tersenyum mengenang semua memori yang pernah mereka lalui selama ini.

Sungmin kemudian memungut piyama tidurnya yang ada di bawah ranjang. Setelah memakai pakaiannya ia beranjak keluar kamar tidur keduanya.

Untuk apa? Entahlah.

.

cklek

sungmin keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, tiba-tiba ia merasa haus.

"Ti … tidak mungkin!" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat kini. Saat ia memasuki ambang pintu dapur Ia melihat sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang berada di dapurnya. Karena minimnya cahaya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati dua insan tersebut.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sesaat setelah mengenali kedua sosok itu, Kibum dan Donghae. Seakan tidak melihat Sungmin yang berada di dekat mereka, Kibum dan Donghae tidak merasa tergangggu sama sekali.

.

"Minumlah sayang!" ujar Kibum lembut menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih pada Donghae yang terlihat kalut saat ini.

"Terima kasih sayang!" sahut Donghae menerima air itu dari tangan suaminya, kemudian diminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

Sungmin melihat semua yang mereka lakukan dalam diam, mata Sungmin menyipit melihat Kibum yang terlihat ingin berkebun padahal hari sudah sangat larut.

"Bummie kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir melihat Kibum yang memakai sepatu bootnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang!" jawab Kibum, setelahnya Donghae memilih diam.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian …

"Awww" rintih Donghae merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Bummie.." gumamnya lirih menyebut nama suaminya seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Hmmm…" jawab Kibum sama sekali tidak peduli akan istrinya kini, ia masih sibuk membelakangi Donghae dengan segala peralatannya.

Setelahnya Donghae pingsan.

"Donghae-ah?" panggil Sungmin panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong dia! Lakukan sesuatu!" hardik Sungmin pada Kibum.

Kibum berbalik, bulu yang ada di tubuh Sungmin meremang melihat Kibum yang menyerigai dengan memegang sebuah sekop. Dan Sungmin semakin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kibum yang melihat ke arahnya dengan mata penuh amarah hingga tiba-tiba

"Aaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini?#jambak rambut frustasi.

Bingung dengan kelanjutan ff ini …

Ff ini bukan ff horror,, karena yang menakutkan hanya sedikit, hanya aku yang agak takut akan ff ini #ketawa renyah.

Kyuhyun digambarkan lebih dewasa disini, hehehe #nyengir gaje.

Untuk itu review sangat dibutuhkan …

Review please …


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Lukisan**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina aka Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KyuMin, KiHae, YeWook**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, mystery, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pasangan muda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli sebuah rumah yang dulunya milik pelukis terkenal. Semenjak menempati rumah tersebut, Sungmin kerap kali mengalami kejadian aneh yang membuatnya takut, terutama jika mengenai lukisan pemilik rumah terdahulu. Misteri apa yang ada dibalik rumah dan lukisan itu ?**

**Warning : gender switch, cerita pasaran, OOC ..**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ti … tidak mungkin!" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat kini. Saat ia memasuki ambang pintu dapur Ia melihat sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang berada di dapurnya. Karena minimnya cahaya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati dua insan tersebut._

_Sungmin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sesaat setelah mengenali kedua sosok itu, Kibum dan Donghae. Seakan tidak melihat Sungmin yang berada di dekat mereka, Kibum dan Donghae tidak merasa tergangggu sama sekali._

_._

"_Minumlah sayang!" ujar Kibum lembut menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih pada Donghae yang terlihat kalut saat ini._

"_Terima kasih sayang!" sahut Donghae menerima air itu dari tangan suaminya, kemudian diminumnya dalam sekali tegukan._

_Sungmin melihat semua yang mereka lakukan dalam diam, mata Sungmin menyipit melihat Kibum yang terlihat ingin berkebun padahal hari sudah sangat larut._

"_Bummie kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir melihat Kibum yang memakai sepatu bootnya._

"_Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang!" jawab Kibum, setelahnya Donghae memilih diam._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa saat kemudian …_

"_Awww" rintih Donghae merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit._

"_Bummie.." gumamnya lirih menyebut nama suaminya seraya memegang kepalanya._

"_Hmmm…" jawab Kibum sama sekali tidak peduli akan istrinya kini, ia masih sibuk membelakangi Donghae dengan segala peralatannya._

_Setelahnya Donghae pingsan._

"_Donghae-ah?" panggil Sungmin panik._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong dia! Lakukan sesuatu!" hardik Sungmin pada Kibum._

_Kibum berbalik, bulu yang ada di tubuh Sungmin meremang melihat Kibum yang menyerigai dengan memegang sebuah sekop. Dan Sungmin semakin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kibum yang melihat ke arahnya dengan mata penuh amarah hingga tiba-tiba_

"_Aaaaaa!"_

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Lukisan ~**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" sengal Sungmin.

"Waeyo chagiya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut terbangun karena teriakan istrinya, dinyalakannya lampu duduk untuk menerangi kamar mereka yang gelap. Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi sekitar, ini kamarnya, jadi tadi ia hanya bermimpi?

"Mimpi buruk?" tebak Kyuhyun sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahi istrinya, yeoja itu mengangguk kaku.

"Aku ambilkan minum eoh?" tawar Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk. Namja itu kemudian memakai celananya cepat dan keluar dari kamar keduanya menuju dapur.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sungmin setelah berada seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ini, minumlah!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi air mineral pada istri cantiknya.

"Gomawo Kyu." Sahut Sungmin tersenyum dan menyambut gelas tersebut. Diminumnya air itu tepat ketika matanya melihat sosok lain di belakang Kyuhyun –Donghae- yang menyerigai padanya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan gelas kaca itu kemudian ia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan serta mata yang terpejam erat.

"Sungmin-ah! Waeyo?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik, ia memegangi kedua pundak Sungmin, memaksa yeoja itu menatapnya namun Sungmin tetap memejamkan matanya serta menunduk takut.

"Ddi…dibelakangmu!" ujar Sungmin belum membuka matanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan kening berkerut, tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Ada apa di belakangku Minnie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia memandangi sekitar dengan takut, setelah memastikan tidak ada sosok lain tersebut, Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Tak ada!" sahutnya membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran. Kyuhyun kemudian memungut gelas yang tergeletak di atas selimut keduanya, kini kasur mereka basah akibat tumpahan air tersebut ((Sungmin masih terduduk di ranjangnya saat melihat Donghae)).

Setelah meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja nakas, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih terlihat syok.

"Kau ingin kita pindah eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya, ia tidak dapat mengingkari jika ia khawatir dengan sikap aneh Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Sungmin menggeleng cepat, ia terlihat lebih syok dari sebelumnya hingga Kyuhyun berinisiatif memeluknya erat, menenangkan yeoja tersebut.

"Tidak perlu takut eoh? aku bersamamu!" ujarnya menenangkan, Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Tiga hari kemudian …**

Setelah mengalami mimpi buruk tersebut, Sungmin tidak pernah lagi mengalami kejadian ganjil di dalam rumahnya. Yeoja itu tidak pernah lagi mendengar bisikan-bisikan tanpa tahu siapa yang mengucapkannya, ia juga tidak pernah melihat sosok Donghae dan Kibum lagi.

Seharusnya Sungmin merasa lega bukan? Tapi tidak!

Ia malah semakin penasaran dengan dua orang penghuni rumah terdahulu, Sungmin ingin mengetahui semuanya. Ia yakin Donghae telah meninggal, tapi Kibum? Sungmin pun tidak tahu keadaan namja itu, masih hidup atau sudah meninggal.

"Apa Kibum yang telah membunuh Donghae?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Donghae bunuh diri?" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak percaya.

"Dari mimpi yang kualami kemarin, bisa jadi Donghae tidak sadarkan diri karena air yang diberi Kibum. Bisa saja Kibum memberinya racun bukan?" tapi… kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

**Ting … tong … ting … tong …**

Saat Sungmin masih bergelut dengan kata 'kenapa', ia mendengar suara bel pertanda ada tamu di rumahnya.

"Sebentar!" teriaknya berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

**Ceklek**

"Nuguya?" tanya Sungmin pada sang tamu yang merupakan seorang namja berambut blonde.

"Mianhae agasshi! Lee Hyukjae imnida! Saya ingin bertanya, apakah anda tahu alamat penghuni rumah ini terdahulu?" tanya namja yang merupakan Eunhyuk itu sopan.

"Eumm, apa anda mengenal Kibum dan Donghae?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Ne, saya mengenal keduanya." Jawab Eunhyuk.

'Ini kesempatanku untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang mereka berdua!' batin Sungmin senang.

"Masuklah dahulu kalau begitu!" tawar Sungmin membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya.

**.**

"Euum, jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Donghae adalah sahabat sekaligus partnerku dalam mengajar tari." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kibum?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Dia seorang pelukis yang pindah ke komplek ini sepuluh tahun lalu, dia mengatakan alasan pindah ke komplek ini untuk mencari inspirasi melukis dan ketenangan." Jawab Eunhyuk yang dijawab 'oh' oleh Sungmin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke rumah ini, bolehkan aku melihat-lihat? Euum, sekedar bernostalgia." Ujar Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sibuk memandangi rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi ini. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia telah memasuki ruang tengah rumah itu, 'tidak banyak yang berubah!' nilainya dalam hati.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan gelagat eunhyuk dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, wajah imutnya kini tampak menyeramkan.

Eunhyuk kemudian membidik sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di dinding ruangan tersebut, membuat namja itu tertegun beberapa saat. Didekatinya lukisan itu, tatapan takjub tidak dapat ia sembunyikan, lukisan ini sangat mirip dengan yeoja yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Hae-ah?" ujar Eunhyuk terharu ketika berhadapan langsung dengan lukisan tersebut.

"Ne Hyukkie?" dan Eunhyuk sontak membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin, ia merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Dong…hae?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu, memandang Sungmin bingung.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, "lama tidak bertemu eoh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk yang masih merasa tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, hanya dapat merespon dengan satu kata tersebut.

Sungmin –yang telah dirasuki arwah Donghae- tertawa kecil, "melupakan sahabatmu eoh?" tanyanya dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya melangkah mundur, menjauhi yeoja yang terus melangkah mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan namun pasti.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" lagi, Donghae yang menggunakan raga Sungmin bertanya.

"Kau sudah mati?" tanya Eunhyuk yang hanya dijawab Donghae dengan senyuman.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Donghae kemudian menyerigai, Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, namja itu hanya berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Donghae.

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" tanya Donghae menatapnya serius, Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne!" jawab Eunhyuk lantang membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku!" tawar Donghae membuat Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"MWO?" pekik Eunhyuk, jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang mendengar tawaran yang berarti menyerahkan nyawa tersebut.

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah pucat Eunhyuk dengan gelengan di kepalanya. Eunhyuk yang tidak mau kehilangan nyawa di rumah tersebut berlari keluar dari rumah mewah itu.

Donghae diam di tempatnya, dia sama sekali tidak mencegah Eunhyuk, yeoja itu hanya memandang dingin dimana Eunhyuk yang berlari melewatinya.

**BRUUUK!**

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Sungmin jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**03.00 PM**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya ketika melihat pintu utama yang terbuka lebar.

"Minnie?" panggil Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan dasi yang mengikat lehernya, ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Min.. MINNIE!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di ruang tengah dan melihat tubuh istrinya yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, namja itu berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah? Bangun chagi!" panggilnya panik setelah memangku kepala Sungmin. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun kemudian menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

**Di dalam kamar …**

"Bagunlah chagi!" gumam Kyuhyun, tangannya mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan kain yang telah dibasahi.

"Euunngh," lenguh Sungmin.

"Kau sudah sadar chagiya? Syukurlah!" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak pening, ia mendudukkan dirinya dibantu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seprti itu padamu, apa yang terjadi chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas tadi ada tamu, seorang namja yang bertanya mengenai pemilik rumah terdahulu." Jawab Sungmin sekedarnya.

"Namja? Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lee Hyukjae." Sahut Sungmin.

**Di tempat lain namun di saat yang sama …**

"Ah!" pekik Kibum, ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya kaget.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan di ruangan sederhana yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya kini.

Kibum kemudian menghela nafas lelah setelah mengusap wajahnya pelan, ia menatap sebuah lukisan yang telah selesai sketsanya. Dipandanginya seksama lukisan itu, ia menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa masih berbeda? Aish!" sungutnya sebal.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumahku, siapa tahu saja lukisan itu masih ada." Ujarnya kemudian tersenyum lembut, menampilkan killer smile miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumahku sekarang ya?" tanyanya menerawang.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE ?**

**.**

**Pendek? Memang!**

**Membosankan? Aku tahu itu.**

**Komentar / review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Lukisan**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina aka Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KyuMin, KiHae, YeWook**

**Rating : Teen**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Romance, mystery, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pasangan muda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli sebuah rumah yang dulunya milik pelukis terkenal. Semenjak menempati rumah tersebut, Sungmin kerap kali mengalami kejadian aneh yang membuatnya takut, terutama jika mengenai lukisan pemilik rumah terdahulu. Misteri apa yang ada dibalik rumah dan lukisan itu ?**

**Warning : gender switch, cerita pasaran, OOC ..**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

_**Di tempat lain namun di saat yang sama …**_

"_Ah!" pekik Kibum, ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya kaget._

"_Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan di ruangan sederhana yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya kini._

_Kibum kemudian menghela nafas lelah setelah mengusap wajahnya pelan, ia menatap sebuah lukisan yang telah selesai sketsanya. Dipandanginya seksama lukisan itu, ia menggeleng lemah._

"_Kenapa masih berbeda? Aish!" sungutnya sebal._

"_Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumahku, siapa tahu saja lukisan itu masih ada." Ujarnya kemudian tersenyum lembut, menampilkan killer smile miliknya._

"_Bagaimana keadaan rumahku sekarang ya?" tanyanya menerawang._

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Lukisan ~**

**~ Chapter 5 ~  
**

**Keesokan Harinya …**

Kibum memasukkan sau-persatu pakaiannya ke dalam ransel, ia hanya membawa beberapa helai pakaiannya.

"Aku akan pulang," gumamnya ketika telah keluar dari rumah sederhananya.

**Rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ...**

**04.00 PM**

Sungmin sedang menyiram bunga yang ada di pekarangan depan rumahnya, setiap pagi dan sore ia memang selalu menyiram bunga.

Kibum tersenyum menatap rumahnya, namun wajahnya berubah murung karena sepertinya rumah itu telah berganti kepemilikan, terbukti dari rumah tersebut yang tampak terawat.

'Mungkin saja Heechul noona membayar seseorang untuk merawat rumah ini,' batinnya berpikiran positif pada noonanya, Kim Heechul.

Didekatinya Sungmin yang tengah menyiram bunga, "permisi noona," sapanya.

Sungmin berbalik dan ia tampak terkejut, dengan ia yang menjatuhkan penyiram bunga yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

"K…kau?" tanyanya seolah tidak percaya, semakin jelas, Kibum masih hidup.

"Iya noona?" sahut Kibum polos.

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Saya pemilik rumah ini." Sahut Kibum.

"Rumah ini telah saya beli dari Kim Heechul-sshi." Jawab Sungmin namun terkesan angkuh, Kibum menghela nafas kecewa, ternyata benar noonanya telah menjual rumahnya walau itu terkesan wajar karena rumah tersebut yang tidak berpenghuni dan tidak terawat sama sekali.

"Begini, nama saya Kim Kibum, saya datang kemari hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di rumah ini." Jelasnya sopan pada Sungmin.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Sebuah lukisan, lukisan seorang wanita." Jawabnya.

**Deg!**

'Donghae kah?' batin Sungmin.

"Lukisan itu? lukisan itu telah dimakan rayap, jadi saya buang saja."

"Diamakan rayap? Dimana anda membuangnya?"

"Di…di euumm, apakah itu penting? Lukisan itu pasti telah dimusnahkan oleh petugasnya!"

"Jadi begitu, maaf telah mengganggu, saya permisi dulu, anneyoung." Pamitnya lesu kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sungmin ingin sekali lagi memanggilnya, namun, ia ragu. Kibum berbalik sebelum keluar dari gerbang bekas rumahnya, "Donghae-ah?" gumamnya kemudian tetes demi tetes butiran Kristal jatuh ke pipinya.

Kibum berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul, ia kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah studio dance yang dulu milik Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kibum memandang studio itu kosong, terangkai kembali memori dimana ia yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae di kota ini.

**Flashback**

**Sembilan tahun yang lalu**

**Krieeett**

Terdengar pintu yang terbuka, "apa kau benar-benar ingin membeli rumah ini Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon selaku pemilik rumah asli rumah yang mereka pijaki saat ini.

"Iya hyung! Aku suka rumah ini! Aku akan mentransferkan uang pemabayarannya nanti." Sahut Kibum menggebu-gebu, ia membeli rumah ini karena suasananya yang tenang, cocok untuk dirinya yang seorang pelukis, yang membutuhkan ketenangan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi melukis.

"Baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, ini kuncinya." Mereka kemudian berjabat tangan.

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian …**

**.**

"Cuacanya bagus! Tidak panas tidak hujan, cuaca yang sangat tepat untuk melukis!" ujar Kibum tersenyum ceria, ia kemudian melangkah menuju pekarangan rumahnya, ke dekat pohon-pohon cemara yang ada di pojok halaman di samping pagar rumah.

Ia kemudian mulai mempersiapkan peralatan lukisnya, mulai dari memasang kanvas, mengeluarkan cat-cat air, dan memilih kuas-kuas yang sekiranya cocok. Setelah semua siap ia mulai membuat sketsa hingga ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang wanita yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, Kibum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Wanita itu –Donghae- yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kibum karena merasa asing dengan namja itu pun terkejut ketika Kibum melihat ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat Donghae membuang muka dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju studio dance, tidak menyadari pandangan Kibum yang terus mengikutinya.

"Cantik," gumam Kibum tanpa sadar kemudian tersenyum. Ia kemudian berniat ingin melukis wanita itu, namun, ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang wanita tersebut terlebih photonya, membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya.

**Flashback End …**

Kibum tersenyum mengingatnya walau hatinya terasa sakit, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "aku harus kemana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, Kibum memang sebatang kara di Korea, keluarga besarnya berdomisili di Los Angeles kecuali Heechul yang mengikuti suaminya pergi ke China.

Rumah satu-satunya telah dijual oleh noonanya karena terlalu lama kosong, Kibum tidak ingin menyalahkannya namun, ia kecewa, rumah itu ia beli dengan jerih payahnya selama bertahun-tahun dan yang paling penting adalah banyak kenangan indah yang dilewatinya bersama Donghae, walau berakhir dengan kehancuran hatinya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat Siwon hyung saja dulu, semoga ia masih mengingatku." Gumamnya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

**Sementara itu …**

Sungmin merasa tidak tenang, ia terus gelisah sedari tadi entah karena apa, wanita itu merasa takut dengan alasan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Kim Kibum masih hidup, Kim Donghae sudah meninggal, tapi semua masih belum jelas!" racaunya.

"Sayang?" panggil Kyuhyun yang tidak disadari Sungmin.

"Akh!" pekik Sungmin kaget.

"Maafkan aku! Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sangat resah Minnie?" tanyanya khawatir seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sungmin.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu! Aku… aku bingung!" racaunya semakin membuat Kyuhyun bingung, wanita itu bahkan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hentikan Minnie! Sudah sayang! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

**GREB!**

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh istrinya sayang, seolah meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Kyuhyun akan terus bersamanya dan melindunginya sampai kapanpun.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Sungmin menangis seraya membalas dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah sayang! Ceritakan padaku kegundahanmu eoh?" pinta Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu!" sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan hal lain untuk istrinya.

.

"Halo Yesung hyung?" sapa Kyuhyun, ia ini berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Iya Kyu, ada apa?"

"Tolong hyung cari tahu soal Kim Kibum dan Kim Donghae itu ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa Kyu-ah?"

"Minnie tampak aneh, dia sering mengigaukan dua nama itu ketika tidur hyung!"

"Aneh sekali!"

"Aku kan ingin dia menyebut namaku, bukan nama kedua orang itu!"

"Hahahahaha, kau ini bisa saja Kyuhyun-ah! Nanti aku akan mencoba mencari tahu."

"Terima kasih hyung!"

"Ne, sama-sama."

**Malam hari**

**Di mobil Kyuhyun**

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang!" sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil berhenti di sebuah tempat dokter praktik, Sungmin memperhatikan tulisan yang di dekat pintu dan ia terkejut, Kyuhyun membawanya ke tempat psikiater?

"Apa-apaan ini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin kalap.

"Kupikir kau stress, karena kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku jadi kau kubawa ke psikiater, kupikir psikiater bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak gila Cho Kyuhyun! Bawa aku pergi darisini!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti terus memikirkan yang tidak-tidak! Aku yakin psikiater bisa membantumu memecahkan masalahmu!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayolah Minnie, sebentar saja? Kita turun oke?"

"Aku hiks tidak gila hiks Kyu, kumohon hiks jangan bawa aku padanya hiks." Kali ini Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, ia tidak mungkin memaksa Sungmin sedangkan istrinya itu menangis menolak.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya kemudian memutar arah mobilnya.

'Terima kasih Kyu, maaf aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.' Batin Sungmin miris.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Iya Minnie?"

"Kupikir jika kita makan malam ini diluar tidak ada salahnya."

"Ah iya! Kau benar! Mau makan dimana hhm?"

"Terserahmu saja."

"Baiklah." Kemudian mobil Kyuhyun pun berubah arah menuju sebuah restoran.

**Restoran …**

Ketika pasangan muda itu memasuki dalam restoran tersebut, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan romantis. Dekorasi pink, bunga-bunga mawar, lilin-lilin yang ada di setiap meja memberi kesan manis. Sungmin tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai benda berwarna pink dan Kyuhyun membawanya ke tempat yang tepat.

"Terima kasih Kyu! Aku mencintaimu!" bisik Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyerigai.

"Akupun sangat mencintaimu sayang!" balasnya dengan bisikan, setelahnya Sungmin terkikik pelan kemudian menggandeng lengan suaminya, mereka berjalan menuju meja yang akan mereka tempati nantinya.

"Silahkan dipilih tuan dan nyonya," ujar pelayan yang melayani mereka ramah.

"Kau ingin pesan apa hhm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau steak dan wine-nya saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kita sama-sama pecinta wine Minnie-ah! Kami memesan steak dan wine-nya dua." Pesan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan dan nyonya," kemudian pelayan itu mengundurkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu Minnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sangat cantik!"

"Terima kasih, kau pun sangat tampan!"

"Tentu sayang! Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun!"

**Kediaman Keluarga Kim …**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**Ceklek**

"Anneyoung haseyo!" sapa Kibum pada pembuka pintu rumah Siwon.

"Anneyoung, nugu?" tanya si pembuka pintu tadi, Ryeowook.

"Nama saya Kim Kibum, saya kesini untuk bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, apa dia ada?"

"Kim Kibum?" ulang Ryeowook dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Siapa sayang?" tanya suara lain dari dalam rumah, Yesung, yang kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Iya, apa ada yang salah noona?" tanya Kibum bingung pada Ryeowook.

"Memangnya ada apa ini?" tanya yesung yang memang tidak mengaku tidak mengerti.

"Dia… dia mengaku bernama Kim Kibum, mencari Siwon oppa." Jelas Ryeowook, Yesung kemudian memperhatikan Kibum sejenak, dia memang orang yang sama dengan yang ada di photo pernikahan pemilik rumah terdahulu yang sekarang milik pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Begini Kibum-sshi, maaf sebelumnya, Siwon telah pindah empat tahun lalu ke Jepang." Ujar Yesung yang lagi-lagi membuat Kibum murung.

"Begitu ya, ya sudah saya permisi dulu, maaf mengganggu, anneyoung!" pamit Kibum kemudian berbalik.

'Lebih baik aku pulang saja, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa dan apa-apa, tidak ada gunanya aku disini.' Batin Kibum pasrah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

**Rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin**

**AM**

"Maaf!" racau Sungmin dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya!"

"Aku bingung!" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa terusik dengan Sungmin yang terus mengigau tidak jelas dalam tidurnya, ia kemudian menyalakan lampu duduk yang ada di dekatnya.

"Minni bangun sayang!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi istrinya hingga Sungmin terbangun.

"Hakh! Hakh! Hakh!" sengal Sungmin setelah mendudukkan dirnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ingin kuambilkan minum?" tanyanya lagi, Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi saja," ujar Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

**SEEERRRRR**

Sungmin menyalakan keran yang ada di wastafel, ia kemudian memandang bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang kemudian mulai berubah wujudnya, persis yang ia alami beberapa hari lalu.

Bohong jika Sungmin tidak merasa takut, tapi bukankah ini bukan yang pertama baginya?

Jika dulu sosok itu –Donghae- memandangnya dingin, kali ini ia memandang Sungmin sendu dengan pipinya tampak dialiri air mata.

'Dia menangis?' batin Sungmin seraya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada wastafel.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, maaf!" ujar Sungmin lirih, entah kenapa ia seperti bisa merasakan kesedihan Donghae, kesedihan yang mendalam, seperti sebuah penyesalan di masa lalu yang tidak mungkin dapat diulang untuk mencegahnya terjadi, bak luka yang menganga lebar namun tidak kunjung terobati.

Sungmin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya karena matanya yang terasa panas kemudian terisak pelan, namun ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, semua telah kembali normal, ia menatap bayangannya yang menangis.

"Aku mulai mengerti Kim Donghae, kau adalah arwah penasaran kan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini, namun aku tidak tahu itu apa, maukah kau memberitahuku? Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Sungmin lirih masih menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Beri aku petunjuk lebih banyak dan lebih jelas lagi Donghae-ah! Jangan seperti ini!" harap Sungmin kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**


End file.
